The invention relates to a safe securing system for a person, a carabiner useable for such a system and an assembly for securing a person comprising such a system.
It is known, in particular from Document EP 2 637 747-A1, to provide a safe securing system for a person, comprising two carabiners intended to receive at least one securing element, each of said carabiners comprising:                a hook for receiving said securing element, said hook being generally in an inverted J-shape when seen from the side, the ascender of the J forming a lower gripping part and the curved part of the J forming an upper reception part for receiving said securing element, said upper reception part including an opening so that said securing element can pass into it,        a gate—particularly a generally V-shaped gate—comprising a first branch forming a door and a second branch that activates said door, said gate being mounted on said hook at the intersection between said first and second branches, said gate being free to rotate about a rotation axis located between said lower gripping part and said upper reception part, said gate being moveable into:                    Firstly, an angular reception configuration for receiving said securing element between said first and second branches, in which said opening is closed off by said second branch, and wherein said first branch can be closed by applying an upwards pressure (particularly by said element) on said second branch, and            Secondly, an angular retaining configuration for retaining said securing element inside said upper reception part between said first and second branches, in which said opening is closed off by said first branch,                        a first means for locking said gate in the angular retaining configuration,        a transmission device connecting said carabiners to each other, said device being arranged to ensure that at least one carabiner is always secured to a securing element.        
The securing element may for example be a cable, a ladder rung or a scaffolding bar.
Such a system is integrated particularly into an assembly also including a harness for securing a person, the carabiners being attached to said harness by straps or ropes.
Such a system can be used particularly to secure site operators working at a height or persons performing “via ferrata” (climbing path) or tree-to-tree activities.
The fact of having two carabiners connected by the transmission device enables the user to change from one securing element to another while remaining in a safe condition, since he or she is always in a situation in which at least one of the carabiners is attached to a securing element.
In construction activities, the securing element is often a scaffolding bar or a metal angle or a similar metal element that consequently has a large cross-sectional dimension—for example a diameter of between 50 and 70 mm.
In order to achieve optimal ergonomics, it is essential that a carabiner does not have any projection that could hinder its attachment when it is moved in translation downwards, therefore along a vertical direction or a direction with a vertical component.
However, when the carabiner is intended to be secured to a securing element with a large cross-section, a large opening and therefore a door with a corresponding size are essential.
Consequently, when the gate is in the reception configuration, the door can form a projection that may hinder the securing of the carabiner on the securing element.
The purpose of the invention is to mitigate this disadvantage.